


You know I love your skin / but is it deeper than that?

by charleybradburies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Booty Calls, Co-workers, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Foreplay, Frenemies, Hook-Up, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Texts From Last Night, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Based on three Texts From Last Night:♥ My booty call made my bed while I was in the shower. I may have to marry him.♥ I'm sorry for what I said when I was orgasming.♥ My sex life is driven by spite and alcohol.Title from "Good Girls" by Nick Jonas ft. Big Sean.





	You know I love your skin / but is it deeper than that?

_A misunderstanding,_ she thinks. _A moment of weakness. That’s what this is._ At least, that’s what she’ll think in the morning, when she cares about more than tonight’s loneliness and the ache between her thighs, when it sinks in that _he’s_ the one she texted and he actually _answered_ , when her pride and her headache matter more than how absolutely plastered she’d been en route to getting tonight before she decided to get him to warm her bed. 

It’s not like he’s not somewhat drunk, too, but _he_ tastes like wine and whiskey and chocolate biscuits, like he’d gone to a nice dinner, whereas she’s had an impressive percentage of her body weight in Guinness, mostly because the pub across the street from her flat has it for half-price on Fridays. 

Still, though, Hermione thinks, there’s long been something strange in the way Malfoy humors her at work; they’re not silly children anymore, and despising each other wouldn’t make sense, but he never quite leaves her alone, either. 

Stranger still is how he treats her now, outside of work: he kisses her like he _gets_ how much she needs it, strips her like they’ve done this a thousand times - it’s the third time, and even Hermione knows she’ll call on him again, it’s just how entirely _agreeable_ he is to the whole arrangement that confuses her - and goes down on her like he _needs_ to know that his effort pays off, like he’s getting graded.

She lays in bed after he’s pleased her, and chuckles at the fleeting thought of “if only McGonagall could see us now,” but she’s not keen to think about their past professors while they’re _naked_ and _next to each other_ and she pushes herself up onto her knees and distracts herself by taking him into her mouth, getting him wet and ready for her. He hisses a deep ‘Granger’ when he’s close - too close, because he likes to finish inside his partners, not on their faces, and how the _fuck_ has she paid enough attention to know that already - and she relents, smirking down at him when she slides him inside. If she wasn’t fucked silly and so damn tired, she’d swear he actually moans ‘Hermione’ when he comes.

When her alarm goes off at 8 the next morning, she groans loudly enough to wake them both. She can feel his eyes on her as she turns the alarm off and heads into her bathroom, but neither of them says a word.

“Another misunderstanding,” she repeats to herself in the mirror before she steps in her shower. “Another moment of weakness.”

Like she’s come to expect, Malfoy’s disappeared by the time she’s back in her bedroom, but this time, her bed is nicely made, and she can’t help but think that perhaps they’ve just come to an entirely _new_ understanding.


End file.
